


Mansion by the Lake

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Magda, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Jewish Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Communication, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Domestic use of powers, Dorks in Love, Erik Has Feelings, Erik saw his chance and he took it, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gay Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Other, Protective Erik, Queer Families, Reunions, Unconventional Families, dadneto, that weren't meant to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: When Nina manifests her abilities, Erik takes her and her mother to the one place he knows they will be safe. He finds himself once more thrown together with the man that he loves, and who he believed was forever lost to him.For Charles, Erik's arrival brings challenges but also hope. And he could never turn away a child in need of help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [Cottage by the Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204134), but I quite liked that as a stand alone piece.
> 
> Huge thanks to Lynds for inspiring this, Sebastian2017 for all his support, and to Triffidsandcuckoos for betaing and commawrangling.
> 
> Moodboard for this fic [here](https://flightinflame.tumblr.com/post/187462264297/mansion-by-the-lake-when-nina-manifests-her). Updating every Tuesday and Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make this clear after a number of comments: In this fic Charles and Erik are lovers, and Magda and Erik are married, close, and best friends. Magda and Erik's relationship isn't, and never has been, sexual. However, she is a significant part of his life, and will remain so. Polyamory exists, and based on the time period, this is a likely solution. If this is an issue for you, I'd recommend you don't read this fic.

Erik had always kept a bag of supplies ready, in case he needed to leave. He had always feared that who he was would get Nina and Magda hurt, and he had wanted to be ready to get out of the way, to protect them. As time passed, however, he had ended up creating a bag for them as well, in case they had to flee together. He hadn't expected it to be Nina that caused them to leave. But he'd known, ever since he'd first met her, that he would do anything to protect his little girl.

When Nina had shown unusual abilities, he'd known they'd need to get out fast. Nina was a friendly girl and it was only a matter of time before she accidentally told someone what it was that she could do. Erik remembered his own childhood. He would do anything to keep her safe from that. Magda loved their little girl just as much as he did, and it was easy for the two of them to convince Nina that they were moving somewhere new for her Papa's work. Leaving in the middle of the night so Erik was less likely to be spotted, well, that was just another part of the adventure.

He and Magda split the driving and Nina sang to herself, staring out of the window.  
"You're sure the birds will be okay without me, Papa?"

"I'm sure they will be, Maus," he promised her, gripping the steering wheel as he spread his senses out, searching for any danger. They were breaking curfew being out like this, but it would be the best chance to get across the border. Then they would have to travel through Germany, then through to Belgium, and on to France. He had to hope that after that, he would be able to arrange seats for them on a flight to America. He kept running over the plan in his mind, reminding himself he could do this. 

Then, once they reached America, he would face Charles and explain that he needed his help.

Deep down he knew that Charles was a reasonable man. Even if Charles didn't want him to stay, he'd offer sanctuary to Nina, and Erik’s little girl was all that mattered. He wanted to stay with her of course, but if he wasn't able to, well, he'd survive finding himself alone again. He'd been alone for a long time, and he could be alone for a little longer.

He just had to get Nina to safety.

Magda reached out, her hand resting on the back of his neck, small fingers rubbing circles on his skin until he calmed a little.

"It's going to be alright," she promised, and his heart ached for her. This fragile human woman who had been so kind to him, who had trusted him when anyone else would run. 

He felt like he was ruining it.

She looked over at him fondly.  
"Liebling, you do know that without you we wouldn't be getting out of here?" she asked, and Erik wondered why the man and woman he cared about most both seemed able to read his thoughts. Magda blew a kiss towards him and continued to talk. "We will get there, and we will go to your old friend, and explain the situation. Even if he does send us away, we'll be in a new country, we'll work out something."

Erik nodded, not pointing out that they were returning to a country where people thought he had killed a president. That was the kind of comment which wouldn't help. He kept his eyes on the road ahead.

If he ended up back in that cell beneath the Pentagon, with Nina and Magda at the school, then he'd accept it. He'd known since that first night when they had found him, and he had ended up rocking her crib with his powers, that this little girl was the most precious thing in the world. 

Magda rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Pull over the next chance you get and I'll drive for a little while. I think Nina needs a bedtime story."

Erik was fully aware that she was just trying to stop him worrying, but he knew it would work. Magda was the best thing that had happened to him since that day at the beach when he had destroyed so much, and he still couldn't believe he had her in his life.

He pulled over, letting Magda take the wheel as he climbed into the back with Nina, wrapping a blanket around his daughter and trying to make up a story. It was easy to conjure a dream of what that day could have been, of the school that he and Charles could have founded together. Nina was fascinated to hear about people with abilities, and he told her of the friends he had known. Raven was always one of her favourites in those stories, after Charles, and he hoped she would meet her soon.

As she began to drift off, he sang her lullaby, making sure that she was comfortable and then leaning forwards through the gap between the seats, to rest his head on Magda's shoulder.

"She's asleep," he murmured to her, and she nodded.

"Good. You should sleep as well. I'll wake you up when I get tired."

He twisted his head to kiss her cheek and settled back beside Nina. Her tiny hand grabbed his, and despite himself he smiled.

***

Charles woke in the morning to the usual sounds of chaos. One of the hazards of running a school with a range of different ages was that several of the younger students were enthusiastic about life first thing in the morning. 

First thing in the morning was before he’d had some coffee, and that meant it was too early to deal with children. He reached out, scanning the surrounding minds to check that no one was in need of urgent help, and then curled up under his blanket again.

"Mister Charles?" a little girl's voice called, and he opened his eyes to find Kitty stood beside his bed, holding out some coffee. "Mister Hank said he thinks you need to come downstairs..." She frowned. "Urgently!" She said the word with pride. "He had a phone call and told me to give you coffee." Then the girl was off.

Charles reached out to her mind.  
_Thank you, Kitty, but in future you can just knock on my door. _Message delivered, he sat up in bed, manoeuvring so he could grab his coffee cup. At least it was strong coffee. He searched for Hank, but the man was too frantic to pick out exact words.  
_You can come up here if you want?_

_It can wait. Just come here when you can._

Charles transferred into his chair, making his way into the bathroom, hurrying through his morning routine with a little less care than he normally took. Hank was worried, and wasn't sharing, and that was worth the risk of slight injury. He made his way back into his bedroom, dressing quickly, and wheeled out to the elevator, letting it take him to the ground floor. Once down, he headed straight to the kitchen, which was full of the usual early morning chaos, and Hank.

"What is it?"

"A woman has called about her daughter," Hank told him, before placing his own coffee cup down. Charles heard the thought before Hank voiced it. "Apparently she's Erik's wife."

Charles stared at Hank incredulously. For one long moment he considered laughing, or telling Hank that he must have made a mistake – Erik didn't like women at all, not in that way. But it had been eight years since he'd seen him last. Eight years could change a lot, and just because Charles hadn't been able to move on didn't mean that Erik wouldn't have. 

"That's...interesting," Charles replied, trying not to notice the pitying look Hank shot him at his words. 

"She said they've just landed and should be here by lunch time, and that she felt she should give you a warning. She said she wanted to meet you."

Charles nodded slowly, his mind racing. Erik's wife. Erik's wife was coming to meet them, bringing Erik's daughter. Erik had a daughter. Charles wondered what she looked like, if she had her father's striking eyes, his temper, his smile. He tried to push those thoughts down. 

Erik was coming here because his daughter needed help, and even though Charles felt sick he couldn't help feeling for the man. Because after the way they had parted ways, Erik had been quite clear he hated him. But for his daughter Erik would do anything. 

Charles stared at the array of breakfast supplies and pushed himself away from the table a little. He felt sick.

"We could tell them that there's no room. Or that he isn't allowed on the grounds," Hank offered, hesitation clear.

Charles shook his head.  
"If he's bringing her here, she needs help. We can't reject her, and we can't allow my feelings for the man to get in the way of helping her. I'll survive, Hank. It might not be pleasant, but I'm sure we can at least be civil. And anyway, any woman that Erik has married must have an impressive mixture of powers. It could be good to speak to her."

Hank nodded, reaching out, resting his hand on Charles's arm.  
"We'll be here to back you up, whatever happens, Professor."

"I don't doubt that in the least," Charles reassured him. "I guess I had best tidy my office and prepare new intake forms. I don't suppose she mentioned how old the little one is? Obviously not between seven and seventeen, unless he somehow managed to impregnate someone while in prison."

"She didn't say," Hank admitted. "Are you sure you don't want me to handle the intake forms, and meeting her?"

"I can do this," Charles reassured him. "It'll probably just be something brief, anyway. Maybe he's even come for your expertise. Whatever the situation is, we'll just treat her the same as any other potential student and go from there - really it's the only thing that we can do." Charles could feel the anxiety that was flooding from Hank, but he tried not to let it bother him. 

If Erik had been coming to attack the school, he'd have hardly called up to let them know that he was visiting. No, it was better to put those worries aside, to spend the day teaching and encouraging young minds as always, and then eat with his students. 

He couldn't help relaxing a little over lunch. The chaos of it all was always soothing – Peter running around and snatching things to make a frankly hideous sandwich, Scott reading his latest braille book one-handed while he ate his lunch with the other, Kitty reaching through her water glass.

"Look!" she said cheerfully, and Charles obediently looked over to see. 

"Oh, that's very clever, Kitty! You're not even shaking it – wonderful. We'll have to play with that more later, you're getting so much better," he encouraged, and the little girl smiled to herself before she ate her own food.

Charles might have relaxed, but he still couldn't actually face his food, too anxious at the thought of soon meeting Erik's daughter, and Erik's wife, and Erik. These were the people Erik had built a life with, and he was anxious at the thought of seeing them, worried he'd somehow upset them or let on his feelings. He couldn't let his fondness for Erik show – not now Erik was married. He owed the other man more decency than that.

It would be hard, but he would have to distance himself from his feelings. Reluctantly he went to his office, making sure that everything was smart and tidy. He spotted a paperweight Erik had made back when they'd played chess in this room and hid it in his desk drawer. It would be easier to face this from behind a solid desk, so he asked Hank to show them in.

_They're here, Professor,_ Hank told him, and Charles told him to let them up, sitting behind his desk and squaring his shoulders. He could do this; he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles sat at his desk as Hank pushed open the door and a woman stepped in. She was quite small, with long brown wavy hair, soft red lips, and bright blue eyes that seemed to shine with confidence.

"Hello, you must be Professor Xavier." She greeted him, holding out her hand. "Erik has spoken very fondly of you."

"Hi, Mrs Lehnsherr – "

"Gurzsky, but you can call me Magda if you wish," she corrected. "Erik has been living as Henryk for a long time," she explained. "It was safer..."

Charles nodded. There was so much he wanted to ask her, but he didn't want to overstep. This was Erik's wife, it would be rude to ask how they met or what had happened, if she knew the history Charles and Erik shared. He pulled himself back from her mind and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Thank you for seeing us, Professor."

"If I am to call you Magda, you should call me Charles," he told her, and after a moment she nodded her agreement. "It's good to meet you. I do hope that your daughter is well..."

"Nina is a perfectly healthy and happy five year old. It was merely that when she developed her abilities, we felt she'd be safer...here. Do you want me to call for her? I left the two of them in the corridor, Erik was feeling a little..." She hesitated, and then stood up, leaning over and looking him in the eye. Her next words were a whisper, to keep them from being overheard by the man and child waiting outside. "Erik is a good man. I know he hasn't always been. But he's here and he's willing to go to jail if it keeps our daughter safe. I understand if that's what you want to do. But give him some time. He's a good man now. Let him show you that he has changed."

"I have no intention of sending anyone to jail, Mrs. Gurzsky," Charles told her firmly. "Especially not someone who came here seeking my help. No, if he is here for his daughter, I intend to help her, the same as any child here." He smiled, seeing the strength there, and knowing that was part of why this woman made Erik happy. He couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but the situation was what it was, and Erik deserved love that he couldn't give him. 

He took a sip of water from his glass, then nodded.   
"If you wouldn't mind calling him in?"

She smiled, stepping out into the corridor.  
“Nina, Erik, come in.”

Erik swept into the room, his head held high, looking as though he was ready to fight the world – but he was softened by the little girl half-hidden behind his leg. He patted her hair, gently guiding her forwards, and she whimpered and clung tighter.

“It’s alright,” Charles said softly, sending a wave of calmness towards her and speaking very gently to her mind. _Hello, my name’s Charles._

“Charles, like the teacher Charles?” she asked her father, looking up at Erik with wide eyes. Charles frowned in confusion, but Erik nodded, picking her up and holding her on one hip so that she could see him better. “He’s real?” she asked, her earlier shyness calmed as she waved at him.

“He’s real, little Maus,” Erik agreed. “He’s real, and we’re going to see if he can help you.”

Charles paused, looking between them and sending a faint sense of curiosity to Erik’s mind. After a moment, Erik shrugged and replied, looking a little flustered.

_She likes me telling her bedtime stories but I’m not very good with ideas, so I tend to tell her about the school and make up all kinds of students. I think you’re her favourite character._

_I don’t think I’ve been someone’s favourite character before._ Charles said, faintly amused. He tried to crush down the warmth he felt at that idea – this wasn’t right, Erik was a married man now, he had to behave appropriately. 

Erik fussed over his daughter, trying to tidy her hair.   
“So Charles, this is Nina, and Nina, this is Charles.”

“Hello!” Her small hands waved excitedly, as she looked down at him. “It’s nice to meet you, Mister Charles!”

“Hello, Nina,” he smiled. “Why don’t we all sit down, and we can talk about what’s going to happen?”

Erik nodded, calling over an extra chair and sitting with Nina on his lap. He bounced his knees as he held her, making the little girl giggle to herself.

Charles tried to tell himself that his affectionate smile was simply because of the same happiness he felt for any mutant that was joining the school. He didn’t think he was convincing. He turned his gaze to Magda, reminding himself yet again that Erik was married now. Any lingering feelings were misguided at best and manipulative at worst.

“So what is it that you can do, Magda?”

“I’ve mostly stayed at home with Nina,” she answered hesitantly, and Charles could feel her concern, worrying if she’d be useful enough to stay. “Although I’ve made our clothes, if you need that – ”

“No,” Charles reassured her. “I mean, what’s your ability?”

“Oh.” She glanced down at her hand, twisting her ring around her finger. “I don’t have one I’m afraid. I’m…human.”

“I know humans aren’t normally allowed on site but we needed to get Nina here and I wasn’t sure you’d see me,” Erik said protectively, and there was concern there. Erik must have known what he had done to Moira, was scared Charles would take away his wife’s mind, and the thought was sickening because Charles knew that he could. He wouldn’t, would never do that, but he could.

“Of course. A girl Nina’s age needs her family, I’d want to meet you both, and we’ve had human parents visit before. Not all of our students are disowned, and for some of the parents seeing where their children will be cared for is a vital step in accepting their place. Little Kitty’s parents come and visit every other weekend, and I’m trying to encourage the children who can to be close to those who love them…” Charles reassured, and Erik visibly relaxed. He stopped moving his knees, and Nina turned to glare at him playfully until he started again. “And what is it that little Nina can do?”

“Why don’t you tell him, Maus?” Erik murmured, patting her hair and smiling down at her encouragingly, and Charles felt his heart swell with how good Erik was with her. He couldn’t help imagining him holding Nina as a newborn, walking around the house singing to her. He’d never thought of Erik as a father, but his love for the girl shone through.

“I can talk to my friends,” Nina told him seriously.

“That’s very clever,” Charles reassured her, looking up curiously at Erik. Erik closed his eyes, responding by pushing forwards the mental image of the little girl deep in conversation with birds and deer. “Oh, I see…” Charles agreed. “Very clever indeed.”

“She is brilliant,” Erik told him confidently, looking down at his child with utter devotion. Magda looked a little nervously between Erik and Charles, and Charles disliked causing her such anxiety. 

He decided then that he would need to talk to Erik alone, to try and explain what was going on. If it was just Erik and Magda here, he could talk to them both, but he didn’t want to upset Nina. He reached out, calling for Hank’s assistance, asking if he would mind taking the newcomers around whilst he and Erik caught up. He could hear Hank's muttering, the other man not keen on the idea, but he was still going to come and assist.

_Thank you,_ Charles said softly to Hank through their mental link. _I really couldn't do all of this without your assistance._

_Just pay me back by not getting killed,_ Hank growled back, and Charles smiled. He knew that Hank sometimes acted grumpy, but as the door opened the man smiled at little Nina. He was clearly trying to ignore Erik, but Charles accepted that.

"I hear you two've come to have a look around our school?" Hank asked. "I'm Hank McCoy, I teach science, and I'd love to show you both around." He turned his attention to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm Nina!" she told him, more confident now. "Are you the blue fluffy one?"

"I...am," Hank answered, glancing at Charles in confusion.

_Apparently Erik has raised her on bedtime stories of us all,_ Charles supplied, and that seemed to relax Hank a little. 

Magda was hesitating in the doorway, looking towards Erik.

"I'd like to speak to him alone," Charles told her and she nodded, stepping away. 

Erik walked over to his daughter, looking calm but tension and fear radiating off him. He picked her up, spun her around, and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.  
"Run along, little Maus. I'm sure you and your Mama will meet some interesting people, and I know you'll like the school... I'm sure if you ask very nicely Mister Hank here might show you the swimming pool."

"There's a swimming pool?" the little girl asked wide eyed, and ran forwards to grab Hank's hand. "Please?" She swung her hand in his. "I'd like to see the swimming pool, please." 

"We can do that," Hank promised, leading her away. Magda embraced Erik, and then left. Erik waited a moment before he closed the door with a wave of his hand, locking it. Charles stared across the desk at him. 

There had been so many times he'd dreamed of Erik coming home, but he'd never imagined that he would be bringing a family with him. Still, Charles tried to smile politely, and cleared his throat.  
"You can sit down again, Erik."

***

Erik did sit down, looking at Charles curiously. A tense silence stretched out between them and Erik couldn't help thinking of the times before, when they had been recruiting others to their cause and words had always come easily. There was silence now, and it was frightening. He was almost tempted to make a joke or something, but his mouth felt dry.

As if sensing his nervousness, Charles gestured to a cabinet.  
"There's a water jug over there."

It was placed on a metal tray, so Erik called it over, settling it down on the desk. Charles poured water for them both, then cleared his throat.  
"Nina seems like a very bright little girl, and Magda is charming. Congratulations, Erik, you've done well for yourself."

"Thank you," Erik answered, glad that Charles was being polite but knowing that he'd have to address the tension between them. "I'm sorry I came here, and I'm sorry about how we parted ways. But when she manifested her abilities – I was so frightened, Charles. I've never loved anything in the world the way I love her, and I couldn't handle the thought of her being discovered, taken. This..." His voice shook, and he blinked back tears, knowing he sounded weak. "Because this was the one place I knew that she'd be safe."

That was the truth. No matter what had taken place between himself and Charles, he knew that the other man would never hurt a child for their father's mistakes. 

"If you want to call for the police, I will not resist. If you'd rather they didn't come here, I can go and hand myself in. If not, and you want me to leave, I'll go. I won't be in contact anymore. Either way, I would ask to say goodbye to my little Maus and Magda without making a scene."

Charles stared at him in horror.  
"You want to leave?"

"Of course not!" Erik was horrified. "I'd do anything to stay here, with...with everyone that I care about. But Nina's wellbeing matters most."

Charles paused, staring down at his desk and breathing slowly. Erik braced himself for whatever would follow, reminding himself that Nina was worth it. When Charles looked up, there was the shadow of tears in those brilliant blue eyes.  
"Nina is far too little to be away from her parents. You and Magda can share a room – I believe we've got an interconnecting suite available, and if not I can sort one out in a day or two. Nina can have a room, and the two of you can be right next door."

Erik let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Deep down, he had always believed that Charles was too good, too kind. But when it benefited him and his daughter, he couldn't bring himself to protest.  
"Thank you."

"You... You don't need to thank me Erik. They're your family, I won't take you away from them, I'm not like – " Charles caught himself, swallowing his words and gazing down at the desk in front of him. "I'm sorry. But I won't take them from you. You don't need to fear that."

"Thank you anyway, old friend," Erik said, Charles's endearment feeling strange on his tongue. "You could have turned us away. You didn't, you _wouldn't_, but you could have done. And I am grateful you didn't." As he spoke, he traced the metal in the room. There was a lump of it in Charles’s desk. Closing his eyes, he realised it was the paperweight he had made for Charles, a lifetime ago. The fact that Charles had moved it down to this office made his breath catch slightly.

But that was the past. He had hurt Charles far too much to ever be forgiven, and the mercy Charles was offering was far more than he ever could have hoped for. He didn't dare to think of more.

Charles smiled at him, and although there was lingering sadness in that smile, there was happiness as well. Erik knew that Charles was happy for him, even after all that had happened between them.

"Let me see about that room." Charles smiled. "I believe we've got a double bed in one of the other unoccupied rooms, if you wouldn't mind assisting in the movement of it..." With that he was heading towards the door, focused on the task before them, hands gripping the push rim of the wheels.

Erik could feel the strength with which Charles moved the metal, the pressure a tug against his heart. He followed close behind him, frowning when Charles headed down a different corridor than the one he'd expected. When they arrived at metal doors, Erik understood, and stepped into the elevator beside Charles.

"Hank's tour should keep them occupied for long enough to sort out rooms for the three of you," Charles told him, practical and determined. Erik couldn't help looking around, seeing the crayon signs stuck on some of the doorways, children's names.

"You really did it Charles," Erik said with wonder. "You made somewhere we can be."

"I did," Charles agreed quietly. "I wish you'd been here to help." Before Erik could respond, he pushed open the door of a bedroom. "This one can be Nina's room, and through that door there would be yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which conversations are had

Nina thought that this school was amazing. It wasn't like the school she had been planning to go to at home, and it didn't have a pretty green dress to wear. But it had a swimming pool, and a basketball court, and a lake, and it looked like a castle, and there was a big garden. 

There weren't any deer, but there was a cat, and lots and lots of birds, so that was okay. And there was the teacher Charles, who was just as nice as in Papa's stories, and there was Hank, even if he wasn't fluffy. He said he was fluffy sometimes, but it made doing tiny things hard. Nina understood that: sometimes she would help Papa thread needles and sew on buttons because she had little fingers and was good at it.

And the school had lots of new people to play with. There were a few children she saw as they walked around, and Hank said there were more in lessons at the moment.

After Hank had taken them on a long walk, he took them up some big stairs and then knocked on the door. 

Papa opened it, and he picked her up and cuddled her tightly.  
"Hello, Maus! Did you have fun on your exploration?"

She nodded quickly, and then he carried her into a room with pretty windows, and cushions by them, and a big bed with curtains around it.

"This is going to be your room, little Maus," he told her, putting her back down. "And Mama and I will be right next door."

She nodded, running over to those pretty windows and looking out at the lake. She was very happy that they'd come here. It was only after she'd looked out the window that she realised the teacher Charles was sitting in the corner, reading a book. He noticed her looking, and waved.

_Hello!_ she thought as loudly as she could.

***

Charles managed not to flinch at the little girl's greeting, continuing to smile at her.  
"Hello, Nina, I hope you liked your tour." 

Nina nodded quickly.  
"It was fun, thank you! Mister Hank is really nice, and I like your cat, she says that people are nice and you let her sit on your lap sometimes!"

Charles laughed softly.  
"I do indeed, although I didn't realise she'd consider that a fact worthy of telling everyone who came past. Now, it'd be good to have you all come to dinner so you can meet some of the students – it's quiet at the moment, because some of our students are home for spring break and the like, but there are still some people for me to introduce you all to. Alex and Hank your father already knows, but we also have a few students staying, so you should meet them." He turned his attention to Erik. "I'll leave you and Magda to settle in, and I'll let you know just before dinner, okay?"

"Thank you," Erik said softly, picking his daughter up and bouncing her slightly in the air.

Charles made himself look away, leaving Erik to settle in with his family. He already realised that this was going to break his heart slowly, having Erik so close and knowing that he could never hope for anything more than his friendship. But at the same time it was a source of hope he never could have expected, because for a long time he had assumed that even friendship was lost between them. This wasn't the life he would have chosen, but it was the one he got, and knowing that Erik and his family were safe was worth any lingering pain. He headed back towards his office, feeling Hank approach.

There was anger and irritation in Hank's thoughts, so Charles made sure no one was in earshot, then spun his chair around to face him.  
"What is it?"

"You're being foolish," Hank muttered. "You've let Erik into your life twice before. One time he broke your spine, and the second he dropped a stadium on you."

"Not an entire – "

"That's not the point and you know it." Hank glared. "Every time he appears, you get hurt. And you're letting him stay here – "

"He's got his child with him."

"Charles," Hank frowned at him, crossing his arms, and Charles could sense the worry there, hidden beneath the waves of anger, "I'm not suggesting we refuse to help them. I'm just not sure that Erik can stay here."

"I want him here," Charles said simply. "He needs somewhere safe, this is somewhere safe – that's all that matters. And we can't take a father away from their child."

"He's married."

"I noticed," Charles pointed out, then sighed. "I know. And I'm not going to stand here and tell you I'm not still in love with him, because I am. But I'll get over it. The safety of him and his child matters more, and I'll cope. I am hardly the first to have my heart broken."

Hank seemed to deflate a little, nodding and turning to walk away. He paused.   
"I'm not going to take my meds for the rest of the day. I should be blue and fluffy by tomorrow for Nina's benefit." 

Charles nodded, smiling at him.

"Thank you." With that, he headed into his office, reaching for his forms. If nothing else, he probably needed to work on creating identities for Magda and Nina so that they would be legally allowed in the country.

He stopped just before six, catching up with Hank and then calling everyone for dinner, checking in with each child as he brushed against their mind. Reassured that no one other than him was upset, he went through to the dining room.

He knew to expect chaos, a regular accompaniment to every meal time. Peter alone could disturb a dozen people, but when accompanied by Kitty, Scott and Alex, it was basically a countdown to a food fight breaking out. Even Bobby seemed cheerful now, despite his normal quietness. He was helping Kitty work on her tangibility, prodding her hand every time the fork started to slip through.

Charles wheeled to the empty space, and nodded at Magda and Erik as they arrived, their hands tangled together, Nina following.

Kitty waved Nina over and she skipped to take an empty chair, while Magda sat on Charles's left with Erik beside her. Hank sat on the other side of Charles, occasionally glancing over and frowning.

Magda wrapped an arm around Erik, whispering in his ear and then giving his hand another squeeze, before she smiled at Charles.  
"It really is a lovely school. Nina's so happy here already, thank you."

"It's nothing," Charles told her. "I mean, I believe that all mutant children should have these options for safety. I have the space, it's ... I'm glad I've got this place."

"It isn't nothing to us," Magda said, swallowing slightly. "Erik and I both know how much of a difference something like this can make. You've saved our little girl from growing up how we did."

"I wish I could save everyone," Charles told her, only for Peter to grab Bobby's steak and get his sleeve frozen to the table in revenge.

Charles just watched the chaos unfurl, food flying, whilst Magda hid slightly behind Erik. Seeing Nina join in with causing chaos was almost reassuring. She was fitting in well. 

Eventually, Charles cleared his throat and looked at Peter. "I think that was your fault."

Before he could say anything more, the mess was gone, and Nina was cheering in delight. The other children started demonstrating their powers, and Charles turned to grin at Erik, excited by what he had achieved.

Erik was resting his head on Magda's shoulder, and her fingers were stroking through his hair. Charles could feel her eyes on him and he pushed away from the table.

"I've got some more work to do," he muttered, heading towards the door.

***

Magda watched as Charles wheeled away, uncertainty settling in. She was sure that she hadn't imagined how he looked at Erik; that he loved him just as much as Erik loved Charles. But he had turned away.

She took a deep breath and kissed Erik's cheek. "Look after Nina, darling, I just need to go and sort out something." With that, she got out of her seat and chased after Charles.

"Charles?" she called out, and he turned, looking at her. There was a sadness to him which was physically painful to see, and she longed to just embrace him and tell him it would be alright, the same as she did for Nina when she was scared or Erik if he had a nightmare.

"Yes, Magda?" And the smile Charles offered was false, but he was trying to reassure her even now, and it wasn't fair: her family had come in, disturbed his peace, demanded his help, and he was being so kind to them. "I hope that the vegetarian food was acceptable. I'll make sure we buy things that are Kosher next time we head out to get some shopping. Is everything alright?"

"Thank you, but no, everything's fine. I just want to talk to you," she answered. 

Charles nodded – gestured for her to come with him into his office. She hesitated awkwardly, not sure if she should offer to open the door, but he did so seamlessly, wheeling inside and holding it open for her instead, then gesturing for her to take a seat. "What can I do to help you?"

"I want to talk to you about Erik."

"I've said he can stay here. He's happy and his daughter loves him. It's clear that you've been a wonderful influence… I never thought I'd see the day he loved someone like you."

"A human?" Magda asked, aware that she was the only one in the house who wasn't a mutant. 

Charles shook his head, a fond smile on his lips. "We... We should say that, yes."

"You meant a woman then?" she asked, and Charles ducked his head.

"I didn't mean to pry. You're clearly good for him, and he's happier with you than I've ever seen him, it was merely a surprise..." Charles muttered, squirming slightly in his chair.

She laughed slightly and nodded, before speaking. "I know I'm not... Not the person he wants. I just want your honesty. He still loves you, Charles. He's never stopped loving you. He has been good, to Nina and I, and he loves her more than life itself, but his heart still belongs to you, and I understand that. I just need to know if you love him as well."

Charles looked up at her uncertainly, shadows in his eyes. "Magda, I can't."

"You can't love him?" She looked at him curiously. "Because of what he did to you, or because of what the world did to him?"

"What do you mean?" Charles looked at her in confusion, and that didn't make sense, because Charles was meant to be a telepath – _It doesn't work that way I'm afraid_. His voice was so polite, so refined even in her mind, and she sighed.

"He hates himself for injuring you. If that means you can't love him – " She paused, raising her hand and clearing her throat. "I don't mean the act itself. I mean... I mean if you can't forgive him, then that's... I understand. But let me know. He's been hurt by what he's been through. But he's a warrior, and a good man, and he loves you so very much." Her voice shook a little. "Just let me know. Does he have a chance?"

"I ... I couldn't do that to Nina. Or to you." Charles frowned, and Magda stared at him.

"His heart has always been yours, głuptasku. And Nina would like her Papa to be happy. As would I."

"Magda, I can't..." Charles said, and he looked broken. She flinched, hating causing someone that Erik loved so much pain.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you be. Take as much time as you need. But you know, if it would make you half as happy as it would make him, you would have my blessing."

"I can't," Charles said, and she nodded slowly. There was no point arguing with someone who had made up their mind. It had been eighteen years since he and Erik had been close. People changed. For all they knew Charles had taken another lover; had found someone else to care for. Erik's heart would be broken, she knew, but she couldn't change Charles's mind. She'd just have to be there for Erik, and support him for as long as she could. 

She found her husband in the television room. He appeared to have made the mistake of sitting down within the reach of the younger mutants, and now Kitty was resting on his shoulder, Nina was sitting on his lap, and a black cat was curled up on Nina's lap. Magda cleared her throat slightly, careful not to interrupt their view of the film.

"Could I have my husband please?" she requested, and Erik squirmed out from the pile of children, kissing Nina on the forehead and then making his way to Magda. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You spoke to him?" Erik asked, crouching slightly so that he could kiss her easily.

"He isn't ready yet. Give him time. He deserves that."

Erik's hand found hers, and she led him towards their room, sitting on the edge of the bed, letting him curl up against her. She stroked her fingers through his hair and hummed a lullaby, and pretended she didn't notice his tears.

"Mój odważny chłopcze," she whispered to him fondly, repeating herself in English a moment later. "My brave boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has given feedback so far! Hope you are enjoying this


	4. Chapter 4

Charles was almost finished with his breakfast by the time Nina led her parents downstairs. The little girl caught sight of Hank in his blue form, squealed, and rushed over to embrace him. 

Hank looked a little flustered about that, but he returned the hug, crouching down and patting her gently.

"You're so fluffy!" Nina told him, rubbing her face against his shoulder as she stroked at his forehead. Hank was handling the patting with surprisingly good grace, whilst Erik appeared to be losing a fight against the urge to laugh, judging by the amusement that was bubbling from him. Magda was holding Erik's hand and he smiled at her, kissing her cheek before he went to grab his breakfast, dodging around Scott who was lingering at the table reading.

Charles was about to make his way to his office when Erik stopped him by the door, his wheels no longer turning as Erik approached.

"Thank you for talking to Magda last night," Erik said, not meeting Charles's eyes. "She said you need time. I understand. I'll..." His voice shook slightly. "I'll wait. For as long as you need it, if there's still a hope that one day you might... I'll wait."

Charles frowned, looking at Erik in confusion, glancing back over towards his beautiful wife.  
"Erik. Magda is an amazing woman, you... You can't do this to her."

"Do what to her?"

"Cheat on her. She's the mother of your daughter, Erik, she's a good woman. She's... She's better than you deserve."

"I know that," Erik agreed with a shrug. "And it's not...cheating." He hesitated, glancing at the children and dropping his voice slightly. "She's alright with it."

"She loves you, Erik," Charles said softly. He'd never thought of Erik as a particularly cold man, but he was acting as though he didn't care about Magda at all.

"I know," Erik said softly. "And I love her. But I'm not..." He paused, gesturing towards the door, and then walking out of the room, Charles following beside him. Once they were in the relative privacy of the corridor he sat down with his back to the wall, one hand gripping a spoke of one of Charles's wheels. "I'm not in love with Magda. I never have been."

"What about Nina? You can't tear her family apart, she's so little…." Charles thought of losing his father; of the man that had replaced him. He couldn't imagine a woman like Magda making his mother's mistake, but it was a risk and he couldn't face the idea of Nina suffering that.

"I'm not – " Erik paused, turning to him and frowning. "I'm not going to abandon Nina, or tear her family apart. I love her. I have loved her ever since I first held her, Charles. She's the best thing I have ever had."

"So what, you plan to keep me as your mistress?" Charles managed a faint smile. "I don't think I'm pretty enough for that."

"You're plenty pretty enough. But no, I don't want that. I want you part of this, Charles. I want you as part of Nina's life as well, just like me and Magda."

"She's not my child and I can't – "

"You can't love her? Charles, I saw you yesterday, you're already smitten. She just has that effect on people."

"She's a wonderful little girl. You must be proud," Charles said, staring at Erik. He made it all sound so simple, that the four of them could be happy, but Charles knew it wouldn't be fair on any of them.

"I am proud," Erik said, simply, with a faint smile on his lips. "She's got her mother's spirit. You know, the day I met Magda... I was lying bleeding on her couch, and once she'd asked me not to hurt Nina... She knew who I was. And she could see I was hurting, and she looked at me and asked if I was planning to die on her sofa. A fugitive from the government, powerful mutant, had just held her at knife point, and she looks at me, and she asks me to stay while she cooks us food. If Nina grows up to be half the woman her mother is, I couldn't be prouder..."

"Nina... Nina was already..." Charles stared at him. "Erik, you married her."

"She knew, from the day that we met. But it was an easy way for me to get papers, and for her to know her ex-husband would leave her alone." There was a smirk on Erik's lips as he said that, and Charles was fairly sure that Magda's ex-husband had not lived out a long and happy life. 

"I saw you kiss her."

"Of course I kiss her." Erik frowned. "And she kisses me, and we sleep holding each other close. We aren't... We aren't lovers, but we are... I have never been as close to anyone, other than you, as I am with her." Erik swallowed. "And my heart is yours. But I couldn't leave my wife, or my little girl." He tapped his forehead, looked at Charles. "Take a look, if you want."

Charles complied, allowing himself to fall into the warmth of Erik's thoughts, the tenderness he felt towards the two of them, the devotion he felt. And the love which lingered, still aimed at Charles, fragile and broken but still holding on. As Charles pulled away, he wiped away a tear. 

"That's very beautiful, Erik. Thank you."

"Do you understand?" Erik asked softly. "I love them. And I love you." He looked up, meeting Charles's gaze. 

Charles nodded slowly. "Let me... Let me think about it, alright?"

Erik nodded, and Charles brought his fingers to his own lips, pressing a kiss to them, then reaching out to brush Erik's lips. Erik smiled, and Charles tore his gaze away before he could fall too deeply into those eyes.

***

Erik sat in silence as Charles wheeled away, lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure where they went from here, what would happen now, but he had told Charles everything. He drew his knees against his chest.

"Hello Papa!" Nina greeted him, before turning to the cat that had taken quite the shine to her. The cat jumped up onto his knees, so he lowered them towards the floor and held out his arms to Nina. "What are you thinking about Papa? You look sad."

"Just about how much I love you, little Maus," he told her. "And how finding you and your Mama was the best thing that ever could have happened to me."

"Oh." The little girl nodded sincerely, then grinned. "Well, you found us now. So let's go and you can pat Mister Hank. He's really soft."

"I don't know if Mister Hank would like me patting him," Erik told her, but got to his feet, sweeping his daughter up into his arms. "But I guess we can ask, if you want."

She giggled and wriggled but let him carry her back into the dining room. Magda looked at him and raised an eyebrow, and he flashed her a slight smile. Nina pulled him straight over to Hank and grinned. "Mister Hank, can Papa pet you?"

Hank looked at Erik as though he'd quite like to tear him limb from limb, but he nodded.

Erik reached out and patted him briefly on the shoulder. Nina was right, he was very soft, he just doubted Hank would enjoy him commenting on it. He smirked and did so anyway. "Yes, Nina, he's very soft."

"He feels like a deer!" she agreed, and Hank smiled at her, even as he bared his teeth towards Erik. Magda wrapped her arms around Erik's waist, and nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Everything alright, liebling?"

"I think so," he told her, twisting to hug her tightly. "I think it might be."

Hank was still glaring at Erik. Erik just smirked back at him, trying to show him he wasn't particularly affected by Hank's irritation.

"Mama should pat him too!" Nina insisted, and Magda glanced at Hank. When the blue man nodded, she stepped forwards, brushing her fingertips gently against his skin, stroking patterns into the softness of the fur. 

Erik watched this with an amused smirk. After a few moments Magda stepped back, mumbling her thanks. Hank shrugged slightly, but he at least didn't look to be planning to punch either of them so Erik was willing to let it pass. He understood Hank being angry at him but he wasn't going to take it particularly well if he targeted any unkindness towards Magda. Magda just smiled at Nina, listening to her chatting away at all the different kind of animal friends she had, and how they all felt, compared to each other. Erik listened, impressed as always by how clever his little girl was.

"I'm going to go and ask if Charles needs any help with anything," Magda told him. "Do try and play nicely with the others, I don't want to have to deal with any chaos you cause."

"As if I would cause chaos," Erik answered with a teasing smile, but he moved to let her pass by. He couldn't help worrying about what would happen – he knew that Charles was not an unreasonable man and that Magda was almost impossible not to like, he was just protective of her.

Hank waited until she was gone before turning to Erik. "A word in the corridor, please?"

Erik followed him outside, tracking the metal of Magda's bracelet and Nina's locket. He didn't like it when he couldn't feel them both - know that they were safe. "Yes?"

"What do you think you're playing at?" Hank asked. "You just reappear in here and you have no idea how much damage you caused last time. Or maybe you know and you just don't care – "

"I care," Erik interrupted. "I care so much about Charles. I messed up. I _know_ that I messed up, but I can't just pretend that nothing has happened. I just want to be honest."

"He still loves you, you know that? You turn up with a wife and daughter and he still loves you."

"You don't understand, Hank. But I'm going to do what I can to do right by Charles, and if I fail, you'll let me know?"

Hank's lips drew back, revealing his sharp teeth.  
"Oh, with pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all! This is probably going to be about 8 chapters in total, and it is just here to be soft and warm and loving.


	5. Chapter 5

Charles sat at his desk. Officially, he was meant to be checking some of the essays the children had left behind as they went home for a few weeks, but he couldn't focus on them. Not with Erik here. Erik here, and wanting Charles back in his life, if Charles would have him.

Charles knew he'd give Erik anything he asked. He knew it as easily as breathing. It was foolish, after all these years, after everything that had happened, but it was still true. He loved him. He'd thought their differences meant any truce was impossible – with Erik seeing humans as inferior, unacceptable – only Magda proved that wasn't the case. She was hope for a common ground. Charles continued to look at the papers, but he was lost in his own thoughts, remembering when the two of them had been a team, travelling together to help their kind. He knew that one day that might be possible again: to shape the future, Erik at his side.

He had never dared to dream of this, afraid he would break himself in a way he couldn't survive if he let those thoughts linger too long. He had a chance, if he didn't ruin everything.

A knock at the door made him startle, and he looked up, feeling Magda outside. "Come in. Is everything alright, Magda?"

"Erik said you spoke together," she said carefully, a fond smile on her lips. "I'm glad."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Not about Erik, actually – well, not directly about him. I was wondering about work. Erik has been working at a foundry, but obviously it won't be safe for him to go outside when he's viewed as an enemy here. I can go and find a job in town, and Erik could help with the gardening. We aren't going to impose on your kindness."

"Magda." Charles frowned at her. "I have more than enough money to ensure the three of you live comfortably. I'd never dream of asking you to find a job. For Nina, there is money available for all of the students to meet their needs, and Erik is an old friend."

"We...can't," Magda answered, and Charles could feel her uncertainty there, the guilt that was lingering. She appreciated the offer, but it wasn't right. 

Charles looked at her in confusion. "I can afford to pay for anything you might need."

"And if I want something?" she asked him. "I can't just expect you to pay for everything that we might have. Please." She was worried, and he didn't understand it – if it had been distrust of him, he could have followed that, but she wasn't afraid. It was a different kind of discomfort, and one he didn't know how to handle. 

He took a deep breath. "I am always happy to support the two of you," he said, then shook his head. "But it would be useful to have a human on staff, who would be able to liaise with some of the families – I can pass, but I know certain families... would be more comfortable with one of their own kind. Other than that, there are various things I would appreciate your help with: running a school is its own kind of chaos, and though Hank and the other teachers do what they can, it would be helpful to have someone else. And I'll speak to Erik about working on the gardening, and sorting things in a few of the rooms. Maybe one day I can get him teaching – I've seen him before, and with Nina... but only when he's ready."

Magda nodded quickly, her anxiety turning to relief.  
"Thank you so much," she said softly. "I'm sorry that we turned up here. We just had to keep Nina safe, and this was... This was somewhere we had to hope we could be safe. It was ... It was our only chance."

"You never need to apologise for coming here," Charles said firmly. "Any of you. Erik... Even if Erik and I despised each other, neither of us would turn away a child in need of help." He looked into her eyes. "Thank you, for looking after him, and loving him when I could not."

"Thank you for showing him he's capable of love," Magda replied, and Charles felt himself smile. 

"It was an honour," he told her honestly, and she nodded and stepped away. 

"I think Nina wanted to go for a walk later, you'd be welcome to accompany us if you – " She hesitated, and he nodded.

"My chair can handle the paths," he reassured her. "And it would be a good idea to spend some time with your marvellous daughter, although I should do some work first."

"She adores you. Erik told her such stories..." Magda smiled. "The way he says it, you were the one to stop the monster that stole his parents. That you saved the world from another war. That you pulled him out from the depths of the ocean; that you dived in and rescued him..."

Charles ducked his head, a little embarrassed by the fact Erik had said such things. "He exaggerates."

"A little. But the truth is still there." She reached to squeeze his hand. "The truth is that you are a good man, and a kind one, and you saved him. So get on with your work now, and we will see you later." She smiled, and stepped away.

Charles watched her go, taking a few careful breaths to calm himself and blinking back tears. He had been so sure Erik was lost to him and now he had been handed another chance – a chance that he had to ensure he didn't ruin.

For a little longer, he worked on marking, then headed outside, snagging a book from the shelf as he went. He saw Magda sat on a bench, with little Nina sat beside a fountain, deep in conversation with birds. Erik was sat a short distance away, staring down at his sketchbook, alternating between watching his daughter and the page.

"How long has she had this ability?" Charles asked as he pulled up alongside Magda, watching Nina curiously. There were a few different birds around her, a starling sat on her arm and some sparrows bouncing noisily in front of her. She was giggling at them, talking quietly but quickly, and then giggling as they bounced over each other, rewarding them with crumbs from a slice of bread she had half-eaten.

"Only a few weeks, I think. She used to spend time with the animals before, but we never realised what was happening – thought she was just being a child. Once we realised..." Magda sighed, her right hand brushing the number on her left arm. "It was dangerous for her to stay. We had to get her to safety." 

"Thank you for bringing her here." Charles watched Nina. The little girl noticed his presence and called out, and Charles caught a glimpse of the stray cat that seemed to be living on his property. Nina spoke to it softly and soon the cat slunk over, clambering up onto his lap. He stroked his hand over the black fur. "Nina?" he asked her. "Does this one have a name?"

Nina hesitated, and shook her head. "Not one that we could say. But she says we can call her Hunter."

"Hmm." Charles smiled a little. "You know, the Greek goddess of hunting is called Artemis. Do you think she'd like that name?"

Nina paused, approaching the cat and talking to it very sincerely. After a moment she nodded.  
"Artemis likes that. And says you should scritch her ears more."

"As she wishes." Charles complied, feeling a spark of amusement from Erik. _What?_

_Is this what they mean by pussy-whipped?_ Erik shot back, mind thick with amusement. Charles glared at him, but his expression softened when Erik turned around the page to show the sketch he was working on. He applauded, and Nina giggled and clapped as well.

"Erik, would you like a game of chess after dinner?" Charles asked. He wanted to make sure that they could talk, but also wanted to be clear he wasn't going to push – he and Erik had found another chance, but it wasn't like they could just pick up where they left.

Erik nodded, returning to add more and Charles watched Nina, patting Artemis and talking to Magda about things he would like her to assist with in preparation for the new term. 

After a little while, Nina approached, looking at Charles curiously. "Do you like Artemis?"

"I like Artemis very much," Charles reassured her. "And I like you, and your Mama, and your Papa. I'm very happy you're here."

"You don't think I'm strange? Because of what I can do?"

"We're all a little strange here... You know what? I'll read you a story if you'd like." He pulled out the book from beside him. "This book is called 'The Sword in the Stone', and it's a story of a very special little boy. Do you want to listen?"

***

Nina curled up on her mother's lap, listening to Charles read to her. For now he was just telling her the outline of the story, but she liked it a lot, because it was about a little boy that was like her. 

The boy was called Wart, or Arthur, and he had a friend called Merlyn, who was a teacher and a wizard, and she thought he probably looked like Charles. Only Merlyn was old, so he probably looked like Charles when Charles was going to be older. That was confusing. Charles kept trying to do voices for Merlyn, but he wasn't very good, and anyway, Charles should use his own voice for Merlyn because Merlyn was like him.

Merlyn turned Wart into a fish, and then he could talk to other fish, and it was interesting, but it was even better when he told her about when the boy was turned into an owl, and could fly around and talk to the other owls and learn from them. It was the best story ever, and she wanted to hear all of it again. 

It was getting late when Charles looked at them, almost guilty. "We should go inside, you must be cold..."

"Will you tell me more stories later?" she asked him. Charles was a busy person but he'd spent hours with her and Mama and Papa, talking to her about stories.

"I will," Charles promised. "I've got to tell you all about Arthur's adventures as a hawk and a goose and a badger, okay?"

She nodded and waved and skipped inside, turning around and waiting for Papa to join them by the door. Papa was talking to Charles.

Mama took her hand and gently pulled her inside. "Come on Maus, we should go and eat something, they'll be here soon."

"Okay Mama." She followed her to the kitchen. There was a space beside Kitty so she went to sit with her, talking to her about the story and all the news she had heard from her bird friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik looked at Charles across the chessboard. It was easy to pretend that nothing had changed: here they were, the two of them in Charles's library, the board between them. Charles's chair was different, but Erik was still in the same beige chair he had used before, when they were young and full of hope.

Things had changed. Everything had changed. Eighteen years had passed, ten of them trapped in hell – and yet Charles’s smile was still the same.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For reading to Nina earlier. She liked it.”

“I liked getting to share those stories with her,” Charles answered honestly. “I never… I never had a family, other than the one here. But you being back… All of this…” Charles fell silent, and Erik reached out, brushed his hand against Charles’s.

“You have a family,” Erik promised. 

“I don’t want to mess this up,” Charles muttered, moving his first piece. Erik had chosen the metal set today; teased Charles about moving his pieces for him. Charles had been laughing, but now he looked anxious.

“You won’t,” Erik countered, feeling calm settling over him. Playing chess and talking to Charles felt like a stolen moment, a brief flicker of a past that he’d thought was gone. 

Charles toyed for a moment before he moved his next piece. “How is any of this going to work Erik? You kiss her, and what, you have sex with me and ... “ He hesitated. “I don’t know what I can ask for. What you’ve got left over. Can I… can I kiss you? Is that… Is that overstepping or – ”

“Charles…” Erik sighed. He looked at their game and moved a piece, then stood up and stepped around to kneel beside Charles’s chair, straightening his back and then reaching up towards him. Charles leaned into his embrace and Erik smiled across the inches between them. He twisted, kissing Charles gently, just brushing their lips before he pulled away with a smile.

“I don’t want to mess this up either. But I … I want this. And I’d never want to lose out on the opportunity to kiss you, Charles.” He kissed him again, wanting nothing more than to stay here. Charles ran his fingers gently across his shoulders and Erik shivered a little, before laughing as Charles moved a piece on the board. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the layout, and slid one of his own pieces. 

Charles laughed, shoving his shoulder gently. “You’ll hurt your knees down there. Come on, back to your chair. I want to look at you when we talk about this.”

Reluctantly he moved away, standing up and going to his own seat. He reached across the board to brush fingers with Charles, before letting Charles make his move. They were silent for a moment, before he found the strength to speak. “I want a relationship with you, Charles. I’m not going to divorce Magda ”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Charles reassured quickly, and Erik reached out and squeezed his hand, trying to provide reassurance. 

“I know. But I’m not giving up on you either. I love you. I want to spend time with both of you, if I can, but… It’s not that I love you less.” He hesitated. “When you get another student at the school or something, does that mean you care less about your current students?”

“No!” Charles looked offended at the very idea, and Erik stared at him blankly. 

“I feel the same here. I adore Nina, and Magda, and you. I want… I know I’m asking for a lot, from all of you. But I want to try. Magda… Magda’s my best friend, but you’re…” He paused, words failing him, and just projected his love and care towards Charles. 

Charles seemed to relax, pushing back just as much affection and love, and curiosity, and hope.  
“Shall we continue with our game, old friend?”

Erik nodded, then looked at Charles. _If you get any other silly ideas in your head, please just talk to me._

Charles nodded, and Erik focused once more on the board in front of him.

***

Charles won the match. 

It was strange, how easy it was to fall back into the old routine, with Erik there across the table from him. He wanted so much to pull Erik closer, the two of them curling up on the sofa together with some whisky, debating politics late into the night. He gripped the arm of his chair and reminded himself time had passed. 

Erik had changed, and even if they were making an attempt at rebuilding a relationship, he couldn't just keep him apart from his wife. He glanced over at the sofa, and swallowed down his regret.

"You should go and see how Magda is," he reminded Erik.

Erik looked at him. "Ask her yourself."

Charles hesitated a moment, then reached out with his telepathy. _Hello Magda, sorry, I'm assuming you'd like your husband back._

_It's alright if you haven't finished with him yet. I'm just getting ready for bed, but he can come back whenever he's ready,_ Magda told him, and he could hear her amusement bleeding through. Erik was still looking at him curiously, so he shared his telepathy with Erik as well.

_Erik, Magda was just saying I can keep you for a little longer._

_Good to know._ Erik smiled, then directed his next thoughts towards Charles. _Maybe she can come and talk with us?_

Charles hesitated. Inviting her to talk meant confronting the fact Erik was married. But he couldn't ignore that, and Magda seemed happy with their reunion. _Would you like to join us Magda? We're just having a drink over chess._

He felt her answering delight, and turned to Erik.  
"She's coming down to talk to both of us." He bit his lip. "Should we... Should we sit on the sofas? Would you fetch drinks?" He wheeled over to the sofa, transferring himself over and positioning himself against the corner of it. 

Erik placed a drink down in front of him, and he smiled at him, expecting that Erik would go and sit on the other sofa. Instead, Erik sat down beside him, leaning to rest his head against Charles's shoulder.

He could feel the nervousness in the other man. A couple of days ago, Erik hadn't been sure if he was going to be imprisoned for helping his daughter. Now he was safe, but that fear couldn't just disappear. Charles ran his fingers through Erik's short hair, soothing him, allowing a sense of peace to flow through their connection.

He stopped touching him as Magda arrived, and she hesitated, clearly unsure where to sit. After a moment, she crossed to the other sofa.  
"You look comfortable there, Erik," she teased, and there wasn't any anger there.

Charles cleared his throat.  
"I... I don't know how we'll make this work." He considered, nudging Erik with his elbow so that he sat up properly. "I'm sure we can work out something, just thinking about it. I have quite a lot of work on at the moment, and obviously you have your own things. Maybe Erik and I could spend a couple of evenings a week together, or... we can plan it."

"That sounds good to me," Magda reassured him. "I'm not letting you take him away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere," Erik promised, looking between them. "Magda, I love you. And Charles, I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you for twenty years and..." He shrugged. "I still am."

Charles nodded, reaching out to hold him close. That was the third time Erik had said those words since his return, and so far Charles hadn't returned them. He glanced at Magda and, feeling no anger there, he cleared his throat.  
"I know. I love you too, Erik. I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic continues to be shameless fluff :) Thank you for all the feedback


	7. Chapter 7

Erik smiled at Charles, Charles's words ringing in his ears. He was still loved, even after everything. He yawned, glancing over at the chessboard and then at Magda.  
"I should sleep, but... I'll see you in the morning? And then we can see about what I can do to help around the school."

"I've been thinking about extending some of the paths," Charles told him quickly. "I'd like to be able to get around more easily, and that would do it."

Erik nodded, hesitating before standing up. 

Magda cleared her throat.  
"I'll go and get into pyjamas." She walked away.

Erik watched her leave, before noticing Charles looking a little flustered.  
"Is everything alright?" 

Charles hesitated, then leaned over and kissed him, hesitantly, trying to relearn how they fitted together after eighteen years apart. Erik returned the kiss, leaning at an awkward angle. This wasn't the earlier kiss that had just been for reassurance. This was more. He opened his mouth, and discovered Charles still tasted the same.

***

Magda smiled down at Erik, who was resting with his head against her shoulder. He'd been working hard all day in the garden, rearranging things and moving paving slabs so that Charles would be able to get down to the lake. He'd had a shower, dinner, and then curled up against her on the sofa in the main library. Nina had been playing with Kitty under the watchful gaze of Hank, and now they were going to have a sleepover. There was nothing for Magda to worry about. Just the soothing weight of her husband beside her, and a book on her lap. She turned the pages, humming softly beneath her breath. 

Erik was smiling as he dozed, and Magda was relieved. She'd never seen her husband this relaxed and at peace, not when there were people around. He'd spent all his time in Poland looking over his shoulder, waiting for the day when the police came knocking at their door to take them away. He'd always had a bag at the door, to grab when the need arose, and he'd expected that day would come. But now things were different. He had put all of his belongings away in the cupboards and on the shelves in their shared room. He was no longer waiting to be found.

There was a faint noise in the back of her head, almost like someone clearing their throat, and she only just managed not to jump.  
_Charles?_ she asked curiously. _Is that you?_ She hoped it was - she was going to sound very silly talking in her mind otherwise.

_I just wanted to check you were alright. It's late, and you're in the library?_

_Erik was tired and I wanted to read. You can join us if you'd like,_ she answered, feeling a wave of warmth and gratitude flood through her in response. 

She had always known that Erik's ex-lover was a telepath, but knowing it and experiencing it were two very different things. Charles was a very charming man though, and Nina was clearly delighted, so she was happy he was in their life. It was just a little strange as a sensation, to hear someone's voice in her mind.

The door to the library opened, and Charles wheeled inside. He looked towards Erik and smiled, making his way closer.  
"He's just tired," Magda said fondly. "You can join us if you'd like."

Erik made a soft noise of agreement, stretching and sitting up a little straighter. Magda moved along to the corner of the sofa, tugging Erik's hand so that he moved with her, leaving space for Charles.

Charles transferred up beside them in one smooth movement and Magda gave Erik a faint shove, pushing him towards Charles. Erik considered, and then shuffled so that he was curled up against the two of them, his legs curled up on Magda and his head in Charles's lap. Charles patted his hair.

"You tire yourself out today?" Charles teased him. 

Erik looked up at him grumpily.  
"I can move if you want."

"I'd hate for you to have to exert yourself," Charles answered, grinning at Magda. 

Erik rolled his eyes, but made no effort to move away. It wasn't long before he was once again dozing.

"He loves you," Magda told Charles softly. "He has, ever since I met him. I used to be angry at how you'd treated him. But ... He trusts you. He's settled here. We can make this work."

"Of course we will."

"I can hear you, you know," Erik muttered, eyes closed. 

"Are you denying you're comfortable here?" Magda teased, brushing her hand against his arm. "You certainly look comfortable." 

Erik snorted and her bracelet gave an annoyed shiver, which she just grinned at. 

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." She headed off, leaving Erik to say goodnight to Charles.

***

Charles dismissed the class, watching the chaos as the students hurried into the hallway, one summoning her notebook with a wave of her hand and Kitty turning intangible to race out of the door first. Then he turned towards the window, watching Erik working hard at the gardens. He was sure that Erik could have been making more use of his abilities, but he didn't seem to want to. Instead he was digging by hand, a look of concentration on his face, and Charles reached out to his mind.

_Erik?_

_Hello. All okay? Nina isn't being too dreadful in class is she?_

_Everything is fine. I just wanted to hear your voice,_ Charles admitted, watching as Nina ran over to her father and jumped up into his arms. He embraced her, spinning her in a circle, and then starting to ask her about her day. 

Charles withdrew his telepathy, not wanting to impose.

_Stay._ Erik's voice was clear and determined, and Charles allowed himself to flow back through into Erik's thoughts. 

He saw Nina with the fondness that Erik felt, as the little girl told him all about her adventures, about her lessons. Nina was a bright girl, if rather too young for what most of the children learned, so Charles encouraged her to sit and read or draw near the other pupils.

In Erik's gaze, Nina danced from foot to foot.  
"When Uncle Charles reads he thinks the pictures! It's amazing, I like watching them. I can't always see them though, only sometimes, how do I ask for him to do the pictures more?"

"I think you can just ask for that," Erik answered, curiosity flooding his link to Charles. _Uncle?_

_Her choice. I can ask her to stop?_

_Do you want her to?_

_No,_ Charles said quickly, and felt Erik's amusement.

"I think you should ask Uncle Charles, and I'm sure he'll give you more pictures."

"Okay! I'll do that now!" She turned and ran towards the house. Erik looked around, and then he followed her inside.

She stopped in front of Charles, bouncing from foot to foot nervously.

"What is it Nina?"

"Papa said I could ask you for more picture stories if I wanted? When you think the pictures? It feels really fun!"

"I'm sure I can do that." Charles smiled, looking up at Erik who was lingering in the doorway. "Why don't you get Papa to join us?"

"Come on Papa, it's story time." Nina grabbed Erik's hand, pulling him over to the sofa. "Should we sit down here Uncle Charles?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Charles agreed, feeling her happiness rolling off her. She was an adorable child, and between her and her human mother, Charles couldn't help feeling rather smug. Here was the proof of what he had always known - that deep down, there was good in Erik.

Erik curled up, his daughter on his lap, both of them looking up at Charles.

"You don't mind?" Charles asked, tapping the side of his head. "If you'd rather, I can just show Nina, but I'd like to share it with you as well."

"I would like to see," Erik answered quickly, and Charles could feel the underlying nervousness there - Erik knew Charles wouldn't harm Nina, but he was still unsure of what it would be like. 

He shot Erik a reassuring smile, reaching out with his mind to brush against them both, and he began to read. He carefully pictured each scene, the geese flying in formation through the sky. He used memories he had been shown by those in the mansion with flight, to try and get the sensation right. The wind brushing through their hair, the air tickling their skin as they swooped and dived and soared, free and careless, the world laid out before them for an adventure.

Nina giggled, her eyes closed to better focus on the images, as Erik held her close. His eyes met Charles's own, and he nodded his thanks. Nina giggled, pretending to flap her arms and fly. He could feel her excitement and joy as she played, the utter freedom his gift gave her.

Eventually, he finished the chapter. By then his head was starting to ache with the effort of maintaining the image, but Nina looked happy and that was worth whatever headache came afterwards.

"Why don't you go and tell Mama all about that story?" Erik told her, embracing her, and she nodded and ran away, lingering in the doorway only for a moment.  
"Thank you, Uncle Charles!"

"You're welcome." Charles waved goodbye to her, turning to Erik and smiling. "She's wonderful."

"She is. Thank you for sharing that with us," Erik answered, reaching out for Charles's hand. "I really liked it... you never tire of finding new ways to amaze me."

Charles smiled, wondering how many other ways he could find to make Erik amazed like that. He squeezed his hand in return.

"She really likes you, you know," Erik murmured.

"Well, I like her. She was just so excited earlier, saying I was her daddy's best friend, and then she asked if I could call me her uncle...she looked so excited Erik, I didn't have the heart to say no." He projected an image of Nina's hopeful expression, and Erik smiled.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you realise that?" Erik asked wryly.

"Absolutely," Charles agreed. "She has, and I think she knows it."

"As long as you are aware," Erik agreed, leaning in for a kiss. "I wondered, would you want to take her to the temple with Magda? I can't, what with being an enemy of the state and all, and Magda is a little nervous of going on her own."

"I'd love to." Charles answered honestly, stealing another kiss. "If you're okay with that?"

"I want you in my life Charles. As part of my family. And that doesn't just mean me, that means me and Magda and Nina, if you can cope with it."

"I can't imagine anything better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the supportive comments! Plot will make a return next chapter, but first some shameless fluff


	8. Chapter 8

Charles woke up to find Erik curled up against him, his head resting on his shoulder, their legs tangled together. Erik looked utterly at peace. He sighed to himself, feeling guilty that he would have to move him, but prodded his shoulder gently. 

"Come on, Erik, I need to move..." He sighed again, pressing a kiss to Erik's forehead and then repeatedly prodding him. "Let me up, you big lump."

"But you're comfortable." Erik muttered, and Charles pressed another kiss to his forehead, seeing how relaxed the other man looked. He couldn't help thinking of the way they had parted in Washington, Erik's thoughts so full of anger and sadness. He had wondered then if the peace he'd shown Erik once had slipped from his grasp permanently – but he couldn't have been more wrong. Erik had that peace now, in the safety of Charles's bed and the warmth of Magda's arms. 

It had been three weeks since Erik had arrived. Three weeks since they had started again, trying to work out how to build up their lives from the shattered edges of what had happened before, with Magda and Nina a constant reminder of what might be possible. 

Erik had found a kind of peace. Charles could feel that, even though Erik was still quick to argue, slow to forgive. It was a strange kind of peace, but it was one Erik would never have thought himself capable of – and it was one that Charles was going to have to disturb this morning, as he tried to pull himself over.

He managed to slip out from under the weight of Erik's body, just as Erik seemed to become a little more aware, reaching out for his hand, pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Morning."

"Morning," Charles replied. "I'm still going to get some more sleep, I just..." He shrugged a little, and Erik nodded. The frown that crossed his face only lasted for a second. It had been hard for him to start with, to learn that Charles had to move at set times in the night to prevent sores building. Things that Charles had come to accept as part of his life, as his own normal, were just reminders to Erik of what had happened.

"Hey, stop pitying me and make yourself useful," Charles teased, shoving at his shoulder. Erik rolled his eyes but helped him to rearrange his legs, pressing another kiss to his lips, and then cuddling up close again right where he belonged. Charles stroked his hair, a fond smile lingering for a moment longer, before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep as well.

He woke up to the noise of the door to his bedroom opening. He looked up, and found Erik standing there with a tray of breakfast.

"Did you sneak out without me?" Charles asked with a smile.

"You've never been a morning person." Erik answered, and he bombarded Charles with memories of before, their initial road trip as they hunted for other mutants. Charles would normally wake up to find that Erik had already gone for a run, showered, and grabbed breakfast. Sometimes he'd find Erik with a sketchbook in his hands, but Erik had always refused to let him see what he was drawing.

He offered those images now, memories of drawing Charles flickering through the air. It felt so long ago, but also so close. As though everything had once again slotted into place.

"You drew me?"

"You were still and I was bored," Erik answered. _And you were beautiful, and I wanted to remember how you looked at that moment. I used those memories you know, when I was trapped in that government cell. I remembered how peaceful you looked, and it helped, a little._

_I'm glad,_ Charles replied mentally, trying to work out what verbal response he could give. "Perhaps you could draw me again. I'm still keen on sleep and your attention span hasn't improved."

"I'm sure you would make a wonderful model. Life drawing is meant to be the best way to learn," Erik answered quickly. "Now, eat your breakfast. I know that you've got some lessons to teach later."

Charles rolled his eyes but did as he was told, propping himself up in bed and taking the food he was handed, letting Erik settle beside him.

"You already ate?" he asked, checking. He knew it was easy sometimes for Erik to forget. 

Erik nodded and Charles smiled, tearing off a bit of toast and holding it out to him. Erik shoved his shoulder playfully, but he still ate it from his fingers. Charles leaned in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a sharp thought from Hank.

_Charles, I know you're with Erik but something rather urgent has come up, and I want to talk to you._

_What?_

_Come down and see,_ Hank replied cryptically.

Charles was tempted to push his telepathy further, to discover what it was that was being hidden from him, but such an action seemed unkind. It was better to just do what Hank asked.

Erik looked up at him curiously. "Did someone call you? You just looked very distracted. That or I'm boring you."

"You could never bore me," Charles promised, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Hank needs me."

"Are you sure he doesn't just want to defend your honour?" Erik asked, and Charles resisted the urge to sigh. Erik and Hank were not getting along well, although they no longer seemed to be going for each others' throats. He knew he should probably try and be grateful for that, but the entire situation was simply too tiring to handle. They were both grown men; he had to trust that in time they would manage to interact more peacefully. 

"I think it’s important, Erik. Last time he spoke to me like that first thing, it was him sending Kitty to tell me that you were on your way."

Erik glanced down at himself, and rearranged the blanket.

"At least he didn't send Kitty in this time."

"...I think we can all be grateful for that," Charles agreed. "Now, I need to get dressed. I won't say you can't come with me, because I know how stubborn you are. But whatever it is, I want you to handle it sensibly, okay? I can feel how worried Hank is, and that means something serious."

Erik nodded, and embraced him for only a moment before releasing his grip. Charles pulled away, going to get himself ready for the day ahead, allowing Erik to make the bed and get himself dressed. 

As Charles was buttoning his shirt, he felt the faintest brush of a familiar mind. It pulled back after a moment, as did he, but he knew that he hadn't imagined it.

***

Erik could tell that Charles was almost humming with anxiety as the two of them made their way down in the elevator.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"I don't know for certain," Charles answered, and Erik knew that meant Charles had a much better idea than he was letting on. For a brief moment he considered pressing him for more information, but doing that would probably only irritate Charles and make it less likely he'd get a good answer. If something important was happening, he just had to wait. They would be in Charles's office soon. 

"Alright. Well, I'm right here if you need support," Erik told him, watching Charles closely.

_And here I was thinking you'd never learn patience._ Charles smiled to himself, projecting a sense of warmth alongside his words. "I know you are; I wouldn't want to be doing this without you."

"You'd still manage it," Erik pointed out. "You'd manage, and you'd do far better than anyone could expect."

"Perhaps," Charles conceded. "But I don't want to." His hand found Erik's, and Erik could see how nervous Charles was, his other hand running over the rim of his wheel in an attempt to reassure himself.

"You've got me now," Erik reminded him, reaching down to squeeze his free hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. "Whatever's coming, we face it together."

"You make it sound as though I'm going off to fight," Charles said with a fond shake of the head.

"You look like you are." Erik answered. "Whatever is worrying you..." He followed Charles out of the elevator, to his office, and froze when he saw that Raven was waiting there, her arms crossed. Her gaze narrowed as she looked at him, and he thought of their last meetings. The fact he'd shot her.

Charles squeezed his hand, this time him trying to provide comfort. Then he let go, approaching Raven.

"Raven." He smiled at her. "Welcome home."

"This isn't my home," Raven said, and Erik could feel how Charles's brilliant smile faltered.

"It was once."

"It was your home. I just lived here. I barely recognise it now. And Charles... What I heard. You speak of peace and you let him live here?" Her eyes moved back to Erik. "He tried to kill me. He didn't make our life better. I thought... I thought humans might trust us after D.C. But they still hate us. They still fear us, they're just more polite about it."

"You sound like me," Erik told her, stepping forwards. "Do you really believe the world is lost to us?"

"Do you really believe that it isn't?" She looked at him. "I heard you married, that you tried to settle down. And I heard you'd disappeared. You know, the rumours say you killed them."

"I don't mind if people think that if it keeps them safe," Erik said firmly. "I'm not running anymore. I've picked where I stand and fight."

"For a world that doesn't exist? Maybe things are better in Westchester, but outside there are mutants still running, hiding, living in fear."

"I haven't given up on our kind," Erik said firmly, gazing at Raven with admiration. She had grown so much; become a remarkable woman. "But maybe there's another way. We can't win the war, no matter how hard we try. We've got a chance of winning the peace."

Charles paused, then tugged on his hand, pulling Erik to go down. Erik obeyed, and Charles leaned in to kiss him. 

Raven cleared her throat.  
"Seriously, Charles? He's nearly killed you twice."

"Then it's best he stays somewhere I can keep an eye on him," Charles shot back with a smirk. "I trust that he changed. But what brings you here today, Raven?"

"I wanted to see you. To check you were alright. I found another new pupil, and he's going to be staying with you, but... I heard that Erik had reappeared, and I had to see for myself. Make sure he wasn't staging a coup or kidnapping the children." Raven laughed as she spoke, but her gaze was hard, and she looked at Charles in concern. "I wanted to see if you really had taken leave of your senses, or if this was just a misunderstanding somehow, people seeing things where they don't really exist."

"It's neither," Charles answered. "Erik is staying at the school as a gardener, adviser and confidante. At some point I'll persuade him to teach. But Raven, how long can I expect the pleasure of my sister's company?"

"Not for long. I hadn't planned on staying more than a day, but given the company you are keeping I'd better keep an eye on you." Raven again sounded almost teasing, but Erik couldn't help hoping that she would approve. It wasn't that he wanted Raven's approval for himself, more that he knew what her approval would mean to Charles.

"You're welcome to defend your brother's honour as you see fit," Erik offered magnanimously with a smirk. "Do you want to tell us about your newest student?"

"I want to talk to Charles, in private."

Erik hesitated, glancing at Charles. He didn't want to leave him alone, but was willing to respect Raven's plans if it came down to it. "I'll go and wait outside, fetch some tea or something."

"Milk, no sugar," Raven told him, before turning to Charles.

Erik hesitated but stepped away.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hallo!" A cheerful voice sounded next to Erik's ear. He jumped slightly, turning to face it, and was momentarily reminded of Azazel in the unusual colouring of the boy combined with his tail. But the skin was blue, not red, and he'd lost Azazel a long time ago.

"Hello there. Are you lost?"

"Nein. Just waiting for the hero to come back. She needed to speak to someone about me to get him to say I can stay for a little while. I am new in America and I am excited to learn about your culture. I am Kurt, Kurt Wagner, and from what she said you must be Magneto."

"Erik," Erik corrected, and took a deep breath. "My name is Erik Lehnsherr, and I'm German, so what is here isn't my culture," Erik murmured, hoping it would make the overly enthusiastic teenager quieten. If anything it made him smile brighter.

"I used to work for the Munich Circus. The Incredible Nightcrawler. It was a beautiful city, very interesting, very... It was a good place. I miss it."

"You don't want to go back?" Erik asked, and regretted it slightly when he saw the look on the boy's face. He wondered if Raven's concern was right, if he had been wrong to come here when he caused chaos wherever he went. 

But he'd had no choice, not when Nina's safety was on the line.

"I have to make some tea. It was good to meet you, Kurt." He walked away, towards the kitchen, leaving Kurt behind him.

There was a sudden puff of smoke, and Kurt stood in front of him again, holding out a strangely-configured hand. After a moment's pause, Erik reached out and shook it. He didn't want the boy to think that he was awkward around him because of his mutation.  
"It was good to meet you too, Mister Lehnsherr," Kurt told him, and before he could reply Kurt had vanished.

Erik shook his head, smiling fondly, unsurprised that Raven had brought a child in need of help here of all places. It was the safest spot in the world for people like them and he was proud he was here, able to help and to bring up his daughter somewhere she would never need to be afraid or ashamed of who she was. He got to the kitchen, pushing the door open to find the room deserted aside from a silver-haired figure raiding the fridge.

"Hey Peter," he greeted the youth. "You okay there?"

"Yeah. Making a sandwich," Peter answered, frowning and then laying out what he had found on the table. 

Erik blinked. It looked to him like one moment the table had been bare, and the next it was covered in cheese and bread and meats and jelly and some chocolate.   
"You can't put all of those in a sandwich, Peter."

"I can," Peter pointed out, and after a second there was a towering sandwich there. Erik cringed slightly.

"Alright, you can put it in a sandwich, but that doesn't necessarily mean you should put it in a sandwich," Erik conceded, focusing on making tea for Charles and for Raven. 

When he turned back, the kitchen was empty and the sandwich was gone, aside from a liberal spattering of crumbs. Choosing not to consider that too deeply, Erik loaded a metal tray with the tea, added a cup of coffee for himself and for Hank, and floated it beside him as he returned. He considered just pushing the door open and slamming the cups down, but he hesitated when Charles pushed a warning towards him.

_I wouldn't actually destroy the cups._

_I know,_ Charles replied, pushing across a wave of fondness. _But we aren't ready for you yet. I think Raven has almost finished shouting though. We'll see._

Erik reassured himself that at least Charles didn't seem particularly concerned about what was going on. He reminded himself of that as he waited, and it wasn't long before the door opened, Hank standing there.

"I thought they wanted to talk in private?"

"They did. But then they wanted to discuss things with me, and not with you," Hank answered. "We're just concerned for Charles's wellbeing. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Hank," Charles warned from over by the desk. "I know you're protective, but Erik means us no harm now. It's cruel of you to keep goading him over mistakes he made a lifetime ago. Anyway, if you could fetch our new student?"

"I've already met him," Erik told Charles, feeling a little smug about that. "I can see why Raven brought him back here, he's not exactly...subtle."

"She said it was a visible mutation?"

"It is, but I meant more his eagerness to talk to me. He's very friendly, and I can see that getting him in trouble."

"You'd be an expert at that," Raven pointed out as Erik walked into the room. "No, it's alright. I brought him here so he'd be safe, because the outside world doesn't trust us. And so that I could speak to my brother, because I don't trust you."

"I understand," Erik answered, handing over her coffee with careful smoothness. 

"You aren't going to argue?"

"I don't think it would help," Erik reasoned. "And I did shoot you. I just want to give him time. And anyway, Charles and Nina have helped me see that conflict isn't always the only answer."

"I'm sorry I said you'd killed them." Raven hesitated. "Charles said he wanted me to meet them, and I'd like that."

"I'd like it as well," Erik said with a shrug. He was fairly sure he'd never have a good relationship with Raven, not after all he'd done. But he could hope things would get a little better, and he couldn't help feeling Raven would be a good role model for his little girl.

***

Charles let out a sigh of relief when his lover and his sister seemed to come to some kind of arrangement about what was happening, with Raven realising he wasn't in danger and Erik apologising for his previous actions. Hank was still looming rather menacingly, but Erik seemed unbothered by it, so Charles let it pass. He knew that Hank worried, and that the best way to persuade him it was safe was to prove that things had settled down. He could do that.

After they had finished the drinks, Charles shooed them all out so that he could focus on meeting the new pupil – a rather sweet young teleporter with an unusual appearance, who he was sure would fit in well given how confident and friendly he was. He left when the boy did, escorting him to the kitchen, only to be waylaid halfway there by Peter.

"Can I talk to you, professor?" the speedster asked, and there was an urgency there that made him agree. Even for Peter the boy seemed jumpy, twitching a little with nerves.

"Of course. Kurt, if you just go down the corridor and turn left, that's the kitchen. I'll have Hank come and check on you." Once the boy was gone, he turned his attention to Peter. "Well?"

Peter shook his head, walking with him back to the office. The door was barely open before he blurted it out.  
"I think I'm Magneto's son." Peter was sat in the chair in front of Charles's desk, juggling four pens from hand to hand nervously.

"Erik's," Charles corrected automatically, before his eyes widened as he thought through what had been said. "You... Why?"

"Mum said she knew a guy once. Before she had me. Who could control metal, and… She said he'd been angry. Not at her, but at the world, and... She never liked talking about it. But when it was on the news she'd... She'd stare at him. Like she was seeing a ghost, and I don't know. I didn't ask her, because he... He's not the kind of guy you want as a father. And then he had Nina and... I don't want him to feel he owes me, you know, I just... I don't know if he is but – "

"Alright," Charles said slowly, trying to push a calming sensation through towards Peter. "You're safe. Regardless of if you are or not, you are welcome at the school, and who your father is doesn't reflect you. I don't know what Erik will say. But I think it would be a good idea to approach him."

"What if he thinks I'm lying?"

"You aren't lying. You might be wrong, but I am happy to vouch that you certainly believe what you're saying," Charles told him.

"You ... You mind? I mean, I know you and he are... You know." Peter looked at him and Charles smiled, not answering that. 

"I can assure you, I don't imagine that Erik lived his entire life in celibacy before me." 

"Oh." Peter nodded awkwardly. "Will... Do you think I should tell him?"

"Yes," Charles insisted. "I can't promise you he'll react the way you'd like. But you should talk to him. I think you'd regret it if you didn't."

Peter nodded, and squared his shoulders. "Will you be there?"

"If you want me to be." Charles promised. 

"Now?"

Charles nodded, reaching out with his telepathy to call Erik over.

_You'd best come as soon as you can. I've got some news for you._

***

Erik listened as Peter explained his story, and nodded slowly. The coin that had been drifting through the air now sat in the palm of his hand, holding perfectly still.

Peter cleared his throat. "So? Could I be?"

"You might. It was...once. I wanted to... Well, I wanted to prove to myself that I was... That things were normal. She was a lovely woman, but I think we both knew that it was just a one night thing. I didn't... I'm sorry. I didn't realise." The room felt like it was spinning. He had a son. Nina had a brother. All that time he'd thought he was alone in the cell, with no one to mourn – and now he knew he had a son.

_I mourned as well._ Charles's voice in his head was soft, and Erik reached out and squeezed his hand.

"I've spent enough time hating you," Peter told Erik. "I mean, I don't like what you've done. But you seem... You seem okay, when you're here. So it's not... I don't need a father. But... I wanted you to know."

"I'm here for you however you want," Erik promised, trying to stop his voice from shaking at the thought of it. He already had the perfect daughter, but now he had a son as well. He'd respect Peter's wishes, but now he knew, he couldn't help being a little curious about the other man.

"Okay. I... Have to go." With that, Peter was gone from the room.

Erik groaned, resting his head on his hands until Charles came closer, gently rubbing his shoulder. After a moment he looked up.  
"What if I mess this up?"

"Then we find a way to put it back together," Charles said, and there was certainty there. "Give yourself time. That was some big news." Charles's fingertips stroked patterns against his neck, and he leaned against him, allowing the tension to bleed away.

***

Magda liked Peter. She'd liked him when she first met him, when he'd been causing chaos with the rest of the students, and she liked him just as much now she knew he was her stepson. They weren't calling it anything as formal as that, but she knew, and she was proud of him.

In her eyes, Nina was the perfect child, and she'd never wanted or dreamed of having any more. She certainly hadn't expected a young man who was a kleptomaniac, had broken her husband out of prison, and was normally the source of any chaos that broke out around the mansion.

But Peter was a part of her family, just as much as Erik or Charles. It was going to be hard, and they'd decided Nina was too young to know yet that Peter was her half-brother. But she liked seeing how good Erik was with Peter, and how much more at peace her husband was now than he'd ever been before. The mansion, and Charles, had been good for him.

She curled up beside him that night, smiling. Coming to the mansion had been a risk, but one that had worked out.

"Raven's teaching Nina how to fight," she reported, yawning and nuzzling against him. His arms wrapped around her.

"Raven knows what she's doing. I taught her." He yawned as well, and pulled her close, and she smiled at him.

"Of course you did. Goodnight, Erik."

"Night," Erik murmured. 

From a few rooms away she felt the gentle brush of Charles's mind against her own. _Goodnight._

She hesitated, then sent back a questioning image of the size of their bed. There would be space for Charles to join them, if he wanted to.

_Maybe one day,_ Charles replied, and she smiled, yawning again and settling down to sleep..

***

Nina decided she liked the school. She liked the swimming pool, and Artemis the cat, and the fact that there were friends. She liked Kitty, who went to the temple with her, and she liked Hank, who let her pat him when he was blue, and she liked Peter, who hugged her when she was sad and was always funny. She liked Raven, who could look just like anyone and told good jokes, and she liked Kurt who spoke German like her parents and was the best at hide and seek.

But most of all she liked how happy her Mama and Papa were, and how much Uncle Charles made her feel at home. Papa didn't look scared any more, and Mama was happy and looked after a lot of the children, and Uncle Charles always found time to read her a story. She loved her home, and she loved her family very much, and she knew that they loved her back just as much as she loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of this fic (that I never planned to write). Thank you for your support and encouragement through this pile of fluff. I hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
